


Trade a Death for a Life

by ChickadeeChickadoo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: And Balinor, And Gaius, And Hunith, Arthur is great, Basically everyone but Uther is good, Burning, But I don't think he counts, But it gets more serious from there, Cause I want them to, Cause this show doesn't really say how magic works, Coming back from the dead, Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Gwaine is also great, I say HA, If Uther counts as a major character death then he dies, Magic Reveal, Morgana is good, Not good for people, Or if it doesn't it doesn't stick with it, People and events are happening if I say so, Seriously- I won't follow it at all, So- there, The whole premise is crack, Timeline? What Timeline?, Uther is horrible, You say that isn't how magic works?, so there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickadeeChickadoo/pseuds/ChickadeeChickadoo
Summary: Merlin is part of a party sent to search out and kill magic users in the wood. Uther is really bad at making decisions, so he accidentally traps them all in the woods unless Merlin trades in a life to let them out.He trades his own life. It doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Balinor & Merlin (Merlin), Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Hunith & Merlin (Merlin), Kilgharrah & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 236





	1. In which we make it to the woods and Uther is stupid

Mythical creatures. Mythical creatures- or Fae- or something had set up camp right outside of Camelot.

Merlin could have told them that was a bad idea. But did anyone listen to Merlin? No. No they did not.

…---…

For some reason, everyone had to go into the new forest full of Fae creatures. Uther wanted to burn the thing down. Arthur and the knights would be the muscle. Merlin was there to carry drinks or something. And Morgana and Gwen were out because they wanted some fresh air. Also Gaius. Maybe Gaius was here to collect herbs. Merlin just didn’t know anymore.

…---…

They hadn’t been riding long when the forest stopped making noise. Merlin thought that was probably a bad sign.

A moment later, they were surrounded.

The Fae- if they were Fae- looked vaguely humanoid.

They stood on two feet with two arms and the correct number of fingers and eyes and mouths and ears and noses anyways. But they were also different- stretchier than humans. Thin in a way that would be unhealthy for a mortal. Eyes too far apart. Ears and teeth too pointed.

Swords scraped against scabbards as the knights and the royals rushed to defend themselves.

But the Fae did not attack. And the men’s horses did not move.

One of the Fae- Merlin thought he looked like the leader, bared his teeth. “You have stolen into my forest,” the man hissed, “You have trespassed here. For your transgressions…” he trailed off as his eyes landed on Merlin and widened.

Then he bowed. To Merlin. “My Lord Emrys.” He said, “I greet you and your party and welcome you.”

Merlin blinked as everyone in both parties turned to him.

Merlin felt like something was pushing against him. He had to keep tight control of his magic most of the time- all of the time- but now it was shoving against the barriers he had made.

“Emrys?” Uther said, his whole face going red as he swung his sword towards Merlin shouting “Sorcerer!”

Merlin squeaked, then flung up a hand, letting magic flow through him and stopping the kings blade.

The Fae smiled. With magic flowing through him, Merlin knew what to say. “Lord Ghaldein.” He nodded to the Fae. “I thank you for your hospitality towards me and my people.”

Arthur was spluttering now, looking like he couldn’t quite decide if he was supposed to join his fathers attack or not. The knights shifted uncomfortably, looking similarly afflicted.

“Lord Emrys,” The Fae said, “While I of course would have welcomed you had you come alone, and welcomed your party had they come in peace, the fact remains that Uther has now tried to kill you. As you are our Lord, this puts us in a bit of a difficult situation.”

Merlin could see why. He was Emrys, which made him one of the Fae party. He was also Merlin, and so one of the King’s party. But, because he had taken responsibility for the king’s party, and then the king had attacked one of the Fae’s party (Emrys), the Fae would need repayment for their broken trust.

Merlin, being the leader, had some say over where the price would be taken from, but not what the price would be.

“We need a life,” The Fae said softly, “A life for broken peace.”

Everyone on the Camelot side started shouting and squirming at that. The Fae raised a dismissive hand and all were frozen in place.

“Whose life should we take,” The Fae asked, and Merlin found himself sweating.

How was he supposed to know? How was he supposed to choose?

The Fae walked forward through the party and Merlin turned to watch him.

He circled the knights first. “Perhaps one of these?” he asked, “They think they are better than you. They think that you are a mere servant and need to be taught your place. They don’t support your friendship with Arthur. And now that they know you have magic- they know that they are supposed to kill you. They fear you.”

The Fae slunk forward, circled Gwen once, then moved on to Morgana. “Perhaps her?” he asked, “She almost hates you. Hates that you have magic and you never told her. Never chose to help her with her own magic. Hates that you never trusted her. And, after all, you know what she is to become. Such a great threat.” The Fae shook his head sadly, then moved on.

Arthur next. “Perhaps him. He calls you an idiot and a fool and clumsy and useless and cowardly. And you know that you are not. You know that you’ve saved his life time and time again. You also know that if you tell him, he’ll kill you for your magic, something you have no choice but to use. You know it’s not entirely his fault he thinks of you as a useless drain on space and appreciate what he is able to give a lowly servant like you- but all the same- it hurts. Doesn’t it?”

The Fae finally approached Uther, whose sword was still stuck in the air. “Or Uther.” The Fae said, and the slightly playful lift of his voice was gone. It was hard as steel now. “Uther. The hypocrite. The liar. The _bloody_.” The Fae snarled out the last word. “He would use your screams and the screams of all magic users to drown out his own guilt. Do you know why he hates magic?”

Merlin shook his head, feeling peculiarly numb. “He and his wife could not have children together. She was barren. So they went to magic for help. They were told the price, a life for a life. And that was alright for Uther. After all, what was one peasant’s death somewhere out there in exchange for his son? But it wasn’t a random peasant who died. As his son breathed in his first breathe, his wife breathed her last.”

Merlin stared at Uther, who was crying now, tears leaking down a frozen face. “He could not blame himself of course- so he blamed everyone else. Every magic user he came in contact with was killed. Except one.”

The Fae moved on and Merlin felt a flash of panic as the man circled Gaius. “Gaius. Who promised to never practice magic again, for the sake of his own life.”

Merlin swallowed. “Gaius, who knew your father. Who knows where your father is. Who knows that Balinor would love you if he simply knew you lived. Who has lied to you and kept your father from you anyway.”

Merlin looked to Gaius- Gaius who was as frozen as the rest of them, and who was also crying. Why- how- his father… he had a _father_ …

The Fae looked at Merlin, and his expression was oddly gentle. “My Lord Emrys,” he said, “You may stay in our forest as long as you wish. But because of Uther’s transgression, there must be recompense. You may choose who you may.”

And the Fae walked away.


	2. Arthur is really not happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some reactions.   
> Some moving.  
> Merlin is not happy.

Arthur stared at his manservant.

Merlin. Who the Fae recognized as Lord Emrys.

Who had magic.

Who was his best friend.

Whose eyes were still glowing golden as he held Uther in place and glared at Gaius. “It’s true.” He said, “Isn’t it. You know my father. You know he’s alive. And you kept him from me.”

Gaius nodded slowly, “It was to protect-”

“I had a right to know!” Merlin shouted, and several of the knights flinched back and the gold in Merlin’s eyes seemed to grow brighter.

Gaius sighed softly, then nodded. “You did, and you do. Perhaps we can discuss this once we leave this forest?”

Merlin blinked, finally seeming to realize where he was.

He glanced at Arthur, and Arthur didn’t know what to think, seeing those golden eyes in his friend’s face.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Merlin said.

That… Arthur really didn’t know what to say to that. He couldn’t get his mouth to move right. He opened it- then closed it again.

“You’re a sorcerer?” Guinevere asked.

Merlin nodded slowly. “Warlock, technically, but yes.”

And Guinevere _smiled_. “You saved my father,” she said, “When that thing entered the water. You saved him. And you confessed. And no one believed you.”

Merlin smirked at that. “Well, I am just the bumbling idiot. Couldn’t possibly be a danger to anyone.”

Arthur felt something twist inside of him at that. _All the same- it hurts. Doesn’t it?_ He hadn’t meant it- of course not. He hadn’t wanted Merlin to feel- bad. He’d just- that was just how they _were._ That was what they did.

Still. Merlin gave both encouragement and insults in somewhat proportionate amounts. Could Arthur say he did that same?

Of course, if Merlin were really nothing more than a bumbling servant it would be more than fair, and letting the man keep his job would be thanks enough- but this… saving Arthur’s life time and time again…

Arthur felt his eyes flip to Morgana. Who apparently also had magic.

It seemed like everyone had magic or had used magic at some point. And his eyes finally landed on his father _. He would use your screams… to drown out his own guilt…_ _One peasant’s death…_ _his wife breathed her last_ …

Uther. Who was still frozen there by Merlin, even as all the others had begun moving. His father, who still had tear tracks running down his face.

His father. And the man who’d murdered his mother. The rage Arthur had been trying to hold back threatened to burst lose as he looked at his father’s face. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t handle this.

Even if it hadn’t been intentional- even though he’d obviously intended for someone else to die…

It wasn’t alright. It would never be alright. Because he’d known that _someone_ would die for his son. And it was worth it until that someone was Uther’s wife.

“Merlin.” Arthur said, and Merlin started, glancing at him. “Would you mind releasing Uther?”

Arthur couldn’t bring himself to say father. Not after what he’d just heard.

Merlin blinked, glancing over at Uther, seeming surprised to find the man still frozen. Still, he moved several paces away before releasing Uther.

Uther moved as if to try striking Merlin down once again, but Arthur was in his way. “It’s true.” He said, and his voice sounded curiously dead. “You killed my mother.”

Uther flinched away.

It was true. Uther didn’t condemn magic because he actually saw it as evil or corrupt- he condemned it because Uther had used it to kill his wife. Arthur’s mother.

Uther moved again, but Arthur was faster, his blade rising to clash against Uther’s.

“He’s a sorcerer,” Uther hissed, “He must die.”

It was Morgana who spoke next. “We already owe the Fae one life for our attacking him. I can’t imagine whose life he’d chose to sell if you _keep_ attacking him.”

That actually seemed to get through to Uther and he stopped his wild attack.

Arthur stared at his father for a long moment- at the man who valued his life over his ideals- twisted as they were- a man who’d chosen to murder thousands rather than live with his own guilt- and Arthur turned away.

He wanted to kill Uther then- he really did.

But if Merlin needed Uther’s life to get them out of these woods, who was Arthur to take it?

…---…

Merlin didn’t know what to do. They couldn’t stay in these woods forever. Arthur would be king someday and Uther was king now, no matter how bad he was at the job he still had it, and Gauis had people to heal and stuff to make and-

And whose life was Merlin supposed to trade?

Who would have to die to get them all out of here?

Merlin didn’t want them to die. He didn’t want anyone to die- but they were going to anyways.

Someone was going to die.

He could feel them all- watching him. None had come yet to plead for their lives.

He wondered when they would. Would they try to get him alone first? Try to turn him against the others?

Whatever he did- whatever he chose- someone was going to die.

And there was nothing Merlin could do about it.


	3. And to think that I really would have preferred to not die today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin dies.  
> Morgana panics about Uther knowing her magic.  
> Arthur and everyone else are super sad.   
> Ghaldein is mostly just confused.

Reaching the edge of the woods was easy. The problem would be progressing beyond said edge. “Lord Ghaldein.” Merlin called, and a moment later the Fae walked out of the surrounding wood.

The Fae bowed. “Have you made your choice?” he asked, but Merlin had the feeling he already knew the answer.

“Yes.” He said. “I will give my life for their safe passage out of the wood.”

He heard the sharp intakes of breath all around. He saw Gaius take a step forward, reaching out a hand.

Gold flared in his eyes, and they stood frozen. He couldn’t have them interfere. He couldn’t let them try to convince him to choose something- some _one_ else.

Ghaldein looked at him for a long moment, and there was true sorrow in his eyes. “You would trade a death rather than their lives?” he asked. Merlin nodded slowly.

“This will hurt,” Ghaldein warned, “You will be torn apart and forced together again.”

Merlin felt his breathing quicken but refused to give in to the panic. “I don’t care.” He said, “I’m not giving their lives up.”

Ghaldein raised a slim eyebrow. “Not even Uther? He might not be able to end you- but he would hurt you. Kill you. Over and over again.”

The way Ghaldein was talking was… odd. Merlin had thought they were talking about the same thing- but Ghaldein’s words didn’t make a lot of sense.

Still, Merlin knew that Uther would kill him if given half a chance. But at the same time- it didn’t matter how angry Arthur was at Uther right now. If Merlin killed Arthur’s father Arthur would never forgive him.

“Do it.” Merlin said.

Ghaldein sighed, then nodded. “Release them first.”

Merlin did so, and Ghaldein stepped forward. He pressed a hand flat against Merlin’s chest. His eyes flared gold. “I am _sorry_ My Lord,” Ghaldein said, but Merlin could no longer hear him.

…---…

Arthur heard Gaius’s anguished cry as Merlin choked, eyes widening before he slumped. The Fae caught him, lowering him gently to the ground.

Arthur found that he wasn’t frozen anymore and he rushed forward beside the body of his friend.

Why had he chosen his own life? Why would the fool do that? He could have chosen Uther.

Arthur could have freed magic. They could have been fine- everything could have been fine- but the fool had chosen himself instead. Why would he _do_ that?

Arthur didn’t notice that he was crying until his tears splashed on Merlin’s face. Merlin- whose blue eyes were staring up at the trees above them.

Arthur gently closed Merlin’s eyes, then lifted his body.

“What are you doing?” Uther asked, and Arthur glared.

“He save all of our lives.” Arthur said, “I’m taking him back to Camelot where he can receive a proper burial.”

“He’s a sorcerer!” Uther shouted.

“Warlock!” Arthur shouted back. He didn’t know what the difference was- but Merlin had seemed to think it was an important distinction.

Merlin. By the gods. _Merlin_. “I’m taking him back.” Arthur said, “I will not be dissuaded.”

And he was not.

…---…

Gaius couldn’t help but notice that when Arthur began talking of Merlin’s burial the Fae looked- confused.

The Fae obviously knew much of what was going on in their city- the truths Ghaldein had spoken revealed that much.

Which meant that the Fae should really know what a burial was and why it was so important.

It was decidedly odd that Ghaldein didn’t.

…---…

Morgana watched the Fae numbly as he led them outside of the forest.

Merlin had magic. Merlin had magic just like her- and he hadn’t told her.

He’d let her be alone. And then he’d died. Just like that. He was gone. And _everyone_ knew she had magic now.

Uther had been distracted by Merlin- Emrys- whatever his name was- but now he had time to think of her. To think about what he’d do to her. And Morgana didn’t want to die.

She didn’t want to die and she _certainly_ didn’t want to burn.

Morgana focused on pulling deep breaths in.

She needed to get out of here. She needed to escape.

But before she had time to get her horse into position, before she had time to try bolting, Uther had already signaled the knights. They surrounded her, Arthur, Gwen and Gaius, hemming them in.

Morgana felt her breathing quicken. She wasn’t good enough- not nearly good enough yet to get out of this using magic. She didn’t know _how._

She was going to die. And there was nothing she could do about it.

…---…

Arthur handed Merlin’s body, wrapped as it was in his cloak, to Leon before he dismounted. His arms were aching from carrying the corpse for so long, but it wasn’t like they’d really had another option. None of them were staying in that forest even a moment longer than was necessary.

But before Arthur could take Merlin back from Leon, Leon shouted in surprise and dropped the man.

Arthur turned to berate the man- then he gasped.

Merlin’s eyes had snapped open. They were glowing golden.

And he was breathing.

 _Alive_.


	4. Gotta kill you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther is an idiot  
> People kind of start picking up on that  
> Merlin has a very rough day

Uther was many things- stupid was not one of them.

Or perhaps stupid was one of them- just not in the way most people thought of stupid. He was clever, but sometimes he missed the most obvious things. Like other people’s emotions. Or the fact that sorcerers were just as human as people who could not do magic. 

Unfortunately, he could not miss Arthur’s manservant- the dead sorcerer- coming back to life with glowing golden eyes.

Uther was quick.

The dead man come alive was still weak. The magic dampening cuffs were around his wrists before he could even properly begin to struggle.

“Bring the sorcerer to the dungeons,” Uther ordered, and his knight obeyed.

Uther didn’t notice that the knights who’d been with them in the forest were slower to obey.

…---…

Uther had burnt most of the texts on magic- but he’d kept a few. In case he needed to kill something.

He’d kept the prophecies and speculations about Emrys.

Emrys was immortal- he couldn’t be killed. But he could choose to die.

So, all Uther had to do was make Emry’s life bad enough that he’d choose death. That was simple enough.

…---…

Most magic suppressing cuffs were just that- cuffs. One man though- he had come to Uther with something… different.

It went around the wrist as well, but there was a thick, sharp metal piece that went from one side of the cuff to the other. It was meant to stab directly through the prisoner’s wrist and into the other side of the cuff.

Uther hadn’t seen the need to buy them as they were more expensive and no more effective than the regular cuffs… but in this case it was probably necessary. Normal sorcerers couldn’t escape the regular cuffs- but Emrys? Who knew what he could do. Drastic measures were necessary.

He watched the knights fit Emrys with the cuff- watched the sorcerer scream. And he nodded.

…---…

“You can’t do this.” Arthur shouted, bursting into Uther’s rooms.

Uther looked at him for a long moment. “I can’t do what?” Uther said, voice low and dangerous.

Arthur ignored it. Uther couldn’t do this. He’s killed Arthur’s mother- he couldn’t kill Merlin. Not again. Merlin was his- he was- Uther _couldn’t_ kill him.

“You can’t kill Merlin.” Arthur said, “He saved all of our lives. You can’t kill him for it.”

Uther didn’t even look at him. “I think you’ll find that I can.”

“What is wrong with you?” Arthur shouted, “Is killing my mother not good enough for you? Now you have to kill my best friend too!”

Uther was moving almost before Arthur finished speaking.

He backhanded Arthur, and Arthur barely kept himself from crying out as pain bloomed out of his face. His nose was bleeding, but Arthur didn’t think it would be a good idea to try pinching it right now.

He stared at his father- disbelief, shock, and anger warring for dominance.

Arthur stumbled back as Uther, looking almost as shocked as Arthur felt, raised a hand.

It could have been an apology. He could have wanted to do it again.

Arthur didn’t wait to find out.

….---…

Morgana paced her quarters, feeling as though she was going crazy. What was Uther going to do to her? She’d been in her rooms all day and nothing had been different. It was like- like Uther was just ignoring the fact that she had magic.

But he never ignored magic.

What was going on?

…---…

Arthur watched, sickened, as the pyre was set up. Merlin had- through some miracle or another- survived dying once.

Arthur couldn’t let him die again- couldn’t let him burn.

Arthur also couldn’t stop it.

He was in prison too now, for trying to break Merlin out.

And he was watching them build Merlin’s pyre.

And Merlin couldn’t escape- could barely seem to move with the cuff they’d stabbed through his wrist.

Arthur couldn’t do anything.

…---…

Morgana watched as Merlin was led, stumbling, to the stake and chained to it. She couldn’t stop the panic rising in her.

What if Merlin didn’t come back this time? He would be dead and gone and she would be alone.

What if she was next?

She didn’t want to burn. She didn’t want to die.

Her breath was coming in short gasps and the world spun around her. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t- she turned, and as quickly as her feet would take her, she ran.

She couldn’t watch her friend burn.

She couldn’t watch something- something that would likely happen to her too.


	5. Rumors and Rebellion

Arthur was released from jail once Merlin had died five times.

The fire never died down- they continually added more fuel to it. The smoke rose high. The smell of burning flesh permeated the air. And Merlin kept screaming.

…---…

_“Who is he?”_

_“I heard he was the prince’s manservant.”_

_“A sorcerer?”_

_“The king appointed him himself.”_

…---…

It didn’t take very long to convince Uther that he needed to go on a patrol- see if he could find some bandits to fight or something.

Except he didn’t go to fight bandits.

He brought some the same knights who’d accompanied them on the ill fated trip to the Fae forest the last time- men more loyal to him than they were to his father.

He made them stop at the edge of the wood and walked in alone. He left his horse with them.

He did not need to walk long.

The Fae- G- something. Was there.

And Arthur fell to his knees. “Please.” He said, “I need help. To save Merlin. Your Emrys. Please.”

The Fae nodded, looking down at Arthur. “We will support the Once and Future King in this endeavor,” he said, and though Arthur didn’t know what that meant… it sounded like a good thing.

…---…

_“He is a prophet of the old gods- sent to bring us back to them. But Uther found him and tried to silence him.”_

_“And now…”_

_“He keeps coming back. Because the gods do not give up on us.”_

…---…

Lancelot knew Merlin had magic. He just hadn’t expected Merlin to be blatant enough about his magic usage to send some sort of magical creature to ask his aid.

He was technically still banished, but the Fae thing said that Merlin’s supporters were gathering.

And- well. Merlin needed help. Lancelot went.

…---…

_“How does he keep coming back?”_

_“He must be one of the old gods.”_

_“The old gods? Why would he come here?”_

_“Maybe he wanted to see what Uther would do? That way he could devise the proper punishment…”_

…---…

Hunith was more than startled when she opened her door to find a not entirely human face staring at her.

She looked at him for a long time. “Tea?” she asked.

His lips quirked into something that might have almost passed for a smile. And then it was gone. “Merlin as he is called by you and Emrys as he is called by all else has been burning for nearly a week now. He needs you.”

Hunith wanted to ask how anyone could survive burning for a week. She wanted to know what she could do- but the creature was gone.

She packed as quickly and as lightly as she could.

And she was on her way. To Camelot.

…---…

_“Did you hear what the knights are saying?”_

_“No…”_

_“Arthur was born of magic. The king says he’s against it- but he used it to give himself a son. And it killed his wife. He murdered his own wife to have a son.”_

…---…

Gwaine blinked. He was really _way_ too drunk right now.

“You are a friend of Lord Emrys?” the person said- _had_ to be a person. Didn’t much look like a person but Gwaine was really drunk.

“I don’t know a Lord Emrys.” Gwaine said, being really careful not to slur any of his words.

“Merlin.” The person pinched the bridge of their nose, looking exasperated.

Gwaine had the bugger up against a wall with a dagger under its throat before the thing could blink. “What’d you do to Merlin?”

He could have sworn the bugger smiled at him. Unnatural little creature.

…---…

_“He saved all of our lives. And- and we helped tie him up. By the gods- I’ve piled some of the wood myself. This- this isn’t right.”_

_“Leon. You’re drunk friend.”_

_“He saved us. We owe him. We owe him more than… than this.”_

_“…I know. But what are we supposed to do?”_

…---…

Balinor hadn’t really talked to anyone human in years.

The Fae weren’t human- but in some ways they were close enough.

“What do you need?” he asked, keeping his voice soft as it could be these days.

“You don’t know.” The Fae said, and for the longest moment Balinor could have sworn it looked at him with something like pity- something like compassion in its eyes.

“What don’t I know?” Balinor asked. He kept a hand within grabbing range of his dagger, just in case.

“You have a son,” The Fae said, and Balinor choked. “He is in Camelot. He is immortal, and Uther cannot kill him. Still- he is in pain. He burns continually. He needs you Balinor.”

Balinor didn’t know how to be a father. He didn’t know.

But he was gone within the hour.

…---…

_“Uther doesn’t deserve to be king. I was there- when magic was still legal- and things weren’t like this. There was light- light rather than fear.”_

_“You’re saying you want magic back! That’s treason!”_

_“Is it? The prince himself was born of magic. And from what I’ve seen he’s a better man than his father ever was.”_

…---….

“I know that you are loyal,” Arthur said, “I want to know who you are loyal too.”

Leon looked at him steadily. “Merlin deserves better than this.”

And Arthur nodded.

Around him, the other knights nodded too.

…---…

_“Times are changing. Magic cannot be destroyed foolish king.”_

_“Silence creature! I could kill you. You could not stop me.”_

_“True. But can you kill Emrys?”_

…---…

Merlin was magic.

Magic was Merlin.

They could not truly be separated.

But the magic inside of Merlin could be sectioned away, hidden from him.

That’s what the cuff did- it kept the magic inside of Merlin from going out. And kept the magic outside from coming in.

He couldn’t hurt people. Couldn’t get out.

But he could change himself.

He had a certain kinship with dragons inside of him.

His lungs were the first things to change. Dragons breathed fire- their lungs were accustomed to smoke and fire.

Merlin had died five times. Each time, he survived a little bit longer.

It took him nearly twelve hours to die a sixth time.


	6. Gathering and also Morgana

Gaius was walking on eggshells.

Uther hadn’t arrested him and ordered his execution yet. That was probably a good sign. Then again, maybe it wasn’t.

Uther had said absolutely nothing about Morgana’s magic. He’d said nothing about Balinor. The Fae had been right about everything. So why was he just letting this go? He couldn’t focus on that much… not with Merlin out there.

Gaius was sitting on the bed, holding a bowl that Merlin had managed to break most spectacularly. He’d sealed it together with magic the same evening, which Gaius had thought stupid because Merlin could be executed for using any magic, no matter how frivolous…

He’d asked “Do you want to be executed over a bowl?”

And Merlin had rolled his eyes but… he’d been scared. It’d always been there- the worry that he’d be caught someday. That he’d die. And he was dying- over and over again.

Gaius didn’t realize he was crying until a tear splashed into the mended bowl. How had Merlin even managed to break a wooden bowl in the first place?

Someone cleared their throat and Gaius jerked up, staring at the boy who was in his chambers. When had he gotten there? “King Uther requests your presence sir.” The boy said, and Gaius nodded. He couldn’t help wondering if he was walking to his death.

…---…

Uther didn’t turn to look at Gaius when he walked in- he just kept staring out the window. At Merlin’s pyre.

Gaius swallowed. There had been so many burned in those first few years of the purge- but this? This was… horrible on a whole new level.

Merlin didn’t burn and then die. He burnt- then came back burning.

“Am I doing the right thing?” Uther asked.

 _The right thing? Burning Merlin over and over and over again?_ Gaius refused to snarl at the man. That wouldn’t help anything.

“My lord?” Gaius asked instead.

“Morgana…” Uther hesitated, eyes flicking to Gaius for a moment before turning back to stare at the pyre. “Her mother stayed with me for some time before Morgana’s birth. While her husband was away. She was… lonely.”

Gaius swallowed. That made quite a bit of sense actually. “I understand,” he said, voice soft. “It’s perfectly understandable to try and keep your children safe.”

Uther didn’t look at him. He simply nodded. “I do keep them safe.” He said.

His eyes didn’t leave the pyre again.

…---…

Gaius tracked Morgana down later that day.

She was spiraling, and quite spectacularly too. She didn’t eat well, especially not in the stilted family dinners Uther enforced.

She was constantly on edge. She wouldn’t go anywhere near Merlin. She refused to hear him screaming. She seemed to expect that she would be next.

“Morgana!” Gaius said. He held out a medicine vial towards her. “I have something to help. May we talk about this in private?”

The vial was actually full of water.

She looked at him for a long moment before she nodded.

She stood in her rooms, arms folded, looking away from Gaius. In that moment he could see the resemblance between her and her father.

“You will not be next.” Gaius said bluntly. Morgana jerked, turning towards him, eyes widening. “Uther is your father.”

…----…

Tales of the burning man- who refused to stay dead- spread quickly. The name Emrys spread with them.

And the Druids, despite their fear of Uther and their hatred of violence, gathered.

They had a king to rescue.

…---…

Arthur wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting when he asked the Fae for help. They said they’d gather people… and they had.

There were druids. Lots of druids. Which was fair. Magic obviously wasn’t evil… so it was fine. Totally fine.

And then Arthur was ambushed by Merlin’s mother.

“Is he still burning?” she asked.

Arthur sucked in a breath. That… hurt. _Yes. He’s still burning. And screaming. He only really stops when he dies or he’s choking on the smoke or his lungs are too burnt… and then he comes back from the ashes._ That didn’t seem like the best way to respond though. “Yes.” Arthur said, “But he’s strong. He’ll make it till we get him out.”

And then there was a hulking bear of a man with a beard that looked like it hadn’t been shaved in years and Hunith said, “Balinor?” And she was hugging him and he was hugging her back and…

Arthur remembered what the Fae… G- something had said about Gaius.

Ah. So this was Merlin’s father.

…---…

“We got most of the knights.”

“Yep.”

“A lot of the people.”

“Yep.”

“The Druids.”

“Yep.”

“A random assortment of other incredibly talented people who knows Merlin somehow.”

“Yep.”

“And a dragon?”

“Kind of.”

“Kind of?”

“Well… Balinor’s kinda gotta free the dragon first…”


	7. To take a kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end

Balinor shaved his beard first. It’d been useful where he’d been before- it made him look gruff and intimidating. It also kept his face warm. Here it would make him stand out.

A hair cut came next. His hair was now barely an inch long and shorter than it had been for decades.

His clothes were rough, but so were most people’s. He left them as they were. Then he walked into Camelot.

It had changed. He remembered a time when magic had danced through this city- it was different now. There was a rumbling in the air- like the charge in the air before a lightning strike. Good.

Finding Kilgharrah was easy. Getting in to see him was even more so. How long had Uther had guards on a passageway they thought led nowhere?

All it took to slip past them was a murmured incantation and some rolling dice.

Then Balinor was in.

…---…

“You led me here.” Kilgharrah said, “You owe me. Free me.”

Balinor looked at him for a long moment. “I’m sorry,” he finally said, “That you were captured, and I couldn’t save you. That I didn’t even try. I will free you.”

Kilgharrah’s lips turned into something almost resembling a smile. “But,” Balinor continued, “You will not burn down the city. Your quarrel is with one man. As is mine. You will have your chance with him. But you will leave the innocents alone.”

Kilgharrah snorted, but both of them knew the truth. Balinor’s words now were a mere formality. If Kilgharrah strayed it really would be quite easy for Balinor to stop him. 

…---…

The people snuck into the city all that morning, walking in with those who had legitimate business and places to be.

Druid after druid entered the city and breathed a sigh of relief once the red capes were out of sight.

Lancelot and Gwaine both spared a moment to be very glad that no one recognized them.

Hunith stalked to the square. To the pyre. She could not help her son yet, but she wouldn’t let him suffer alone either.

…---…

The bells rang at sundown. And it was time.

The knights, led by Arthur, took control of the castle.

There was very little resistance. The servants saw Arthur, and they knelt. “Long live the Old Gods,” they would say, and Arthur would move on.

Morgana joined them, a sword on her hip. Arthur nodded to her, and she nodded back.

They found Uther in his room, staring out in shocked horror as the druids took down the pyre and a dragon subdued the knights and soldiers who tried to stop them.

“Father,” Arthur said, and Uther turned, the horror in his eyes deepening to betrayal and anger in a moment. “You are no longer King of Camelot.”

Arthur took a deep breath. “I am.”

Uther stepped forward, face reddening. “This kingdom is mine!” he shouted, “You cannot take it from me! I am your father you-”

Morgana’s dagger- where had she even gotten a dagger? Was on his throat in an instant.

“Just like you shouldn’t steal another man’s wife?” Morgana asked, voice deadly calm.

Arthur choked. What?

Uther’s eyes widened further until he snarled, though he couldn’t seem to bring himself to break free. “Gaius,” he said, “Gaius is in on this. I should have killed him. I should have killed him years ago- I knew he’d done magic once. Now he’s found it again- it’s corrupting him. Can’t you see? Can’t you see?”

He was begging. Something in Arthur’s chest ached at that. “I see nothing.” Morgana said, voice barely above a whisper. “I see nothing but a deranged old man.”

She watched at they put him in chains.

Then she walked away.

…---…

They didn’t even wait for the fire to be fully out before Hunith helped Balinor break the chains binding Merlin and let him slump into their arms.

Balinor could see that their son wasn’t quite… human anymore. There were dragon scales adorning the more delicate parts of his body- his eyelids were covered completely as were his lips and ears, and there was some delicate scaling around the cheekbones. He was naked, clothing long since burnt away, and the patches of scales became even more prominent as they wove down his chest and legs. All around the scales his skin was burnt- but the scaled parts of him were unblemished.

There was a cuff around his wrist- a magic suppressant.

Balinor recognized the style.

He tasted bile in his throat again at the thought. This was his son. His son who’d been burning for so long- been without magic for so long…

Most people, if they were making a weapon forged of dragon fire, chose a sword. Technically speaking, a spear or a dagger would work just as well.

Balinor used his dagger to break the lock on the cuff. He took it out as gently as he was able, seeing as it was stabbed through the boy’s wrist…

As soon as it was off Merlin’s eyes snapped open, glowing gold.

Balinor felt the force building a second before it hit as everyone within a hundred feet of Merlin was slammed backwards.

Merlin stood, and burnt skin regenerated before Balinor’s eyes. Merlin screamed then, and every fire in Camelot went out.

The wind picked up, raging, going faster than it had any right to and Merlin’s scream rang out above it somehow.

 _Stop him!_ Kilgharrah roared into Balinor’s mind, _He is kin now. Stop this before it’s too late!_

And Balinor stood. As the wind roared around him, Balinor roared back. He meant to say Merlin. Or perhaps Emrys. What came out was something much closer to hatchling. Or son.

“Stop this!” Balinor called out, “You are hurting innocents. You _must_ stop.”

The wind died as quickly as it had begun, and Merlin stumbled.

Balinor was there in an instant, catching his son before his body could hit the ground.

And as Balinor knelt, with his son in his arms, he vowed that though he did not know how to be a father, he would figure it out.

…---…

2 weeks later

Arthur stood up, with the crown on his head, and watched as his father raged and screamed and denied everything.

Denied that he had killed thousands on false charges. Denied that he had tortured and imprisoned and betrayed his own citizens. Denied that he had dismantled the old religion and allowed his kingdom to stagnate in ignorance.

The only thing he didn’t deny was taking another man’s wife. Being Morgana’s father.

It was still strange to think that she was his sister- that they were related.

He was king, and she was second in line for the throne.

Arthur sighed heavily before he spoke. “Uther Pendragon,” he said, “For crimes against your nation and your people, for the murder of Ygraine Pendragon, for crimes against the other nations and peoples of this land, we judge you guilty. Your execution will be at dawn.”

The words clawed against his throat. He didn’t want to say them. He didn’t want his father to die.

But he would. Because Arthur would be a better king than his father. He would be just.

…---…

Arthur visited Merlin that night.

Merlin’s quarters, with Balinor and Hunith were… odd.

They didn’t use natural fire for anything. Their light came from magical blue orbs that looked rather… familiar.

Heat came from the orbs as well. Arthur wasn’t quite sure how they’d managed that.

Then again, he didn’t know much about magic.

Merlin looked so different now. It wasn’t necessarily bad- he was just a bit more… scaly. His eyes were the same though.

Merlin smiled as Arthur came in. Arthur managed a smile back.

“Something wrong?” Merlin asked.

His voice was deeper, raspier than it had been before.

“Uther dies tomorrow morning.” Arthur said.

The words tried to clog in his throat and tears rose, unbidden to his eyes.

Then Merlin was there, and Arthur let himself be held. It was ridiculous, seeking comfort over Uther’s death from Merlin- who had been hurt more by Uther than probably anyone else in this world…

But Arthur did it anyways.

…---…

Arthur visited his father that night. He watched him for a long time. But he didn’t know what to say. Eventually, Uther fell asleep.

Arthur sat in front of his father’s cell. Morgana came a couple hours later, and they sat together through the night.

…---…

Kilgharrah executed Uther at dawn.

…---…

Six months later

Camelot had an official Court Warlock. Merlin grinned as he took the staff, but absolutely refused to wear the hat. Arthur was disappointed, but a trick like that could only properly work once.

It was nice to have him there.

With a fiercely loyal half-dragon for a friend and a fiercely loyal sorcerous for a sister, the attempts to assassinate Arthur really started to taper off.

And they were happy.


End file.
